Dreams
by DarkLady4
Summary: A series of dreams gives Bones the courage she needs to confront her emotions. Rating for last chapter.
1. Dream One

**AN: I originally posted this story a couple months ago, after the 100****th**** episode. But time got away from me when school finished and I didn't have the time to listen to my muse. So, here is Dreams, edited (sorta), reposted, and complete.**

~BB~

The day starts as any other day does.

The squint squad is in the lab, working on identifying the remains of a WWI victim.

There hasn't been a case in weeks.

Just the remains of long dead men, killed a war most elementary students will never learn the details of.

Suddenly there is a ring and everyone around the platform looks up.

"Bones, we have a case."

~BB~

The smell is less rancid than normal, but she can tell Booth is still nauseated.

The body isn't done putrefying yet, but there is little tissue remaining.

But she doesn't care about the flesh, only the bones below.

Female. Late teens/early 20s.

Fragmented skull. Broken clavicle. Shattered phalanges.

~BB~

The victim is 22 year old Hannah Pearson.

She calls Booth with the identification.

They go and inform the parents.

They're upset, heartbroken to learn that their only child is dead.

They interrogate the ex-boyfriend, the roommate.

The victim was working as a private cook for a wealthy family.

She was trying to make enough money to pay for college, trying to ease the burden on her parents.

They interrogate the husband and wife.

Then they interrogate the husband a little more.

Sweet's is in the observation room, offering little tidbits of advice on the suspect's state of mind.

She notices that he has healed scratches on his arm.

He says they are from the family dog.

But there had been enough flesh left to get scrapings from underneath the victim's fingernails.

He confesses to the murder.

How he tried to seduce the girl.

How she threatened to tell his wife.

She fought back as hard as she could, grabbing a frying pan in her attempt to get him away.

He bashed her face in with it.

~BB~

After the case, they go to the diner.

Booth has pie, she has a salad.

Rebecca drops off Parker.

And then the phone rings.

But it isn't a case, isn't anything involving her.

It's the girlfriend.

The girlfriend who has been around for a few months now.

The one who is a school teacher, who wants kids, who attends church.

The three of them are going to a fair tomorrow.

Parker is excited about the games and rides.

Booth is excited to spend time away from dead bodies and murders.

He ends the call with a smiling "See you soon"

Parker continues talking about how the girlfriend bought him a transformers coloring book.

How his dad helped him color all the pictures.

How they are hang on the fridge at his mom's, his dad's, and the girlfriend's house.

~BB~

The girlfriend arrives at the diner.

She's beautiful and blonde.

He's always seems to date blondes.

~BB~

She watches them leave the diner.

She watches how his hand falls to the small of her back.

The way she grasps his suit when he leans in for a kiss.

Her heart clenches a little, but she ignores it.

She had her chance.

And she let it go.

~BB~

That night, she goes to bed like normal.

Because everything is normal, and nothing has changed.

She ignores the few tears that leak from beneath her closed eyes.

And the next morning, she wakes up alone.

~BB~

The alarm reads 1:30am, less than an hour since she went to bed. Rubbing her eyes, she rolls over, trying to find a comfortable position. But after half an hour tossing and turning, she gets up and heads to the bathroom.

The light hurts her eyes, sensitive from the too many glasses of wine she consumed that night. As she looks in the mirror, she notes their redness, the dark circles forming underneath.

She hasn't been sleeping well for the past few weeks.

And there is heaviness in her chest she doesn't care to look closer at.

The same heaviness she felt when she was told Booth had died from Pam's bullet; the bullet that he took for her.

The same heaviness she felt when Booth was diagnosed with a brain tumor; when he wouldn't wake up after the surgery.

She splashes water on her face to clear her head and then heads back to bed.

~~BB~

**Disclaimer: Not time. There would be so much more sex if it was.**


	2. Dream Two

WWI victim.

Killed June 13th, 1915 at the battle of the Gallipoli.

Kenneth James Smith, 19 years old.

There is a beep as an access card is swiped.

And then there is Booth, bounding up the stairs to the forensic platform.

~BB~

The bones are bright white against the dark earth.

The skull is intact, but she can see fractures to the frontal lobe.

Second molars haven't erupted.

Female, age 12-13.

Without looking up, she knows Booth's face is set, jaw clenched.

The young ones are always the hardest.

~BB~

Once the body has been recovered and all scene evidence is collected, they go back to the lab.

She oversees Mr. Bray as he organizes the bones.

Then she heads to her office.

Booth is there, leaning against the wall.

She walks over to him and gives his hand a squeeze.

Lets him know that she knows how he feels.

He gives her a tight smile.

~BB~

12 year old Amanda Killerman.

Killed by blunt force trauma to the head.

She gives the information to Booth.

He takes Sweets with him to go inform the parents.

And that is ok, since she knows she will see him later.

The mother is in a rehab center.

The same place she has been off and on since her daughter went missing.

The father is at home, unemployed and drunk.

He swears at the pair, cursing the FBI and all its stooges.

He takes a swing at Sweets, who doesn't manage to dodge in time.

~BB~

A search warrant reveals the man's hidden stash of porn.

Porn featuring young girls and boys.

Some feature a young Amanda, bound and gagged.

~BB~

Booth doesn't need any more reason to keep the man locked up.

But he and Sweets grill him until he confesses.

She's grown over the summer and managed to gain some muscle climbing trees.

She used that muscle to resist him.

So he hit her with a lamp.

She hasn't grown enough to survive the force of the blow.

~BB~

When he and Sweets arrive back at the lab with the news, she knows it will be a rough night.

They go back to her place and share a drink.

He just sits there, staring at the remaining ice in his glass.

His eyes are dark, his body tense.

She knows what he is thinking.

About how he would love to go back to the interrogation room and beat the man until he was bloody.

How any man could do that to a child.

To his own child.

She grabs his hand and holds it.

He grasp it tights.

He stands up and pulls her close.

~BB~

That night they fall asleep holding each other.

Sweaty bodies pressed together, hearts beating in unison.

They are exhausted from the case.

Exhausted from the emotions it brought to the surface

~BB~

The next day they take Parker to the park.

Together they watch him engage in a game of tag with other kids.

They watch him smile.

They hear his laugh.

They pull leaves from his curly hair when the day is done.

And later that night, they fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

~BB~

The clock reads 3:12am.

Her heart is pounding with an unknown lightness to it. She feels happy, elated even.

She felt this way was when she discovered Booth was alive, even as she punched him. She felt this way when he woke up from a coma, even as she worried that he didn't remember her.

She felt this way the last time she saw her parents, together and alive.

She jumps out of bed and pulls on the closest clothes she can find. Then she grabs her purse and is out the door.

She hits all the green lights as she drives. She even drives over the speed limit, her GPS flashing at her the entire time.

But she makes it to his apartment in record time. She takes a minute to compose herself, running her fingers through her hair. She is in the elevator when she realizes she has no idea what she is about to say. She is about to send the elevator back down to the ground floor when the door opens. And there he is.

He is as shocked to see her as she is to see him. He is in the midst of pulling on a shirt and his belt buckle isn't hooked.

"Bones."

"Booth."

He smiles that smile of his and gestures her out of the elevator and towards his apartment.

"I was just on my way to see you."

"Is there a case?"

"No. No. Nothing like that. I just wanted to talk to you."

"At 3am?"

He laughs, "Yeah Bones, at 3am."

She smiles.

~BB~

They sit in his living room and a comfortable silence falls.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Why do you love me?"

~BB~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. It would have to be rated R or NC-17 if I did.**


	3. My Bones

My name is Seeley Joseph Booth and I am in love with Dr. Temperance Brennan.

My partner.

My best friend.

My Bones.

But how does one explain love to a purely scientific mind?

Love cannot be measured in a beaker; it cannot be quantified by machines.

It cannot be measured by brain activity or hormone levels.

Love is from the heart, from the soul, from the spirit.

So how does one explain love to a person who thinks all emotions are ephemeral?

"Why do you love me?"

God, give me strength.

I love her because of who she is.

Her strength, her determination.

Her passion, her loyalty.

Her intelligence, her quest for truth.

There is not one aspect of her that I do not love.

Yes, she is hard to deal with at times.

Her insistence that God does not exist can be infuriating.

Her lack of tact has caused more than a few headaches.

But without these quirks, she would not be Bones.

My Bones.

The woman who walked into my life and then walked right out of it again.

The woman who will stand up to serial killers, gang leaders, and FBI Directors.

Six years I've known her.

Six years I've watched her change and grow.

Six years I've been falling in love with her.

Sweets says that I wasn't in love with her before my surgery.

That my coma dream created feelings that weren't there before.

But as I said, love cannot be measured by machines.

"I love you."

"I will never leave you."

"No matter what happens, I will always be there."

"I love you."

~BB~

The next morning, no words are said.

Booth just smiles and kisses her head, then goes to the kitchen to start the coffee.

She lingers in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror.

For the first time in months, there aren't dark circles under her eyes.

Her skin looks fresh and there is a smile on her lips she cannot control.

She pulls on his bathrobe, breathing in the scent of him imbued in the soft fabric.

~BB~

He grinds his own coffee beans.

He finds the scent of the freshly ground beans relaxing.

But right now, he's so far relaxed that he doesn't need the pick-me-up they offer.

He's had the best sleep he's had in months, even if it began at 5am.

Because she was there, wrapped in his arms and he in hers.

He feels terry-cloth clad arms wrap around his waist and soft lips press to the back of his neck.

"I love you" he feels whispered against his skin.

"I love you too Bones."

~BB~


	4. Coffee

They hadn't made love the night before.

She wanted to, of course, but he'd insisted that they sleep first.

It had been a long night, full of emotions and tears, and they needed rest.

But now, it was morning.

And she was determined not to wait any longer.

~BB~

Her hands slipp below the waistband of his boxers.

He was already aroused, like any healthy male was in the morning.

But the feel of her hands on his skin brings him to full attention in seconds.

Her hands move slowly, back and forth across the soft skin.

Her fingers trace the length of him, pressing in all the right places.

He gives up trying to put coffee in the filter.

~BB~

He turns in her arms, backing her up against the table.

His kisses are slow, explorative, teasing.

His hands move the robe off her shoulders and his lips kiss his way down her neck.

His lips suck a nipple into his mouth and her throat lets out a low moan.

"Booth"

He skirts his hands up her sides, lightly tracing his thumbs under her breasts.

He releases, but blows across the wetness left behind, watching the bud harden at the sudden chill.

"Booth"

~BB~

Now their back in his bedroom and she managed to secure the upper hand.

She traces the muscles of his chest, his stomach, and the tops of his thighs.

But she's no longer in the mood for foreplay.

She scoots upwards; positioning herself just above him, then slowly lowers down.

He lets out a deep moan.

"Yes" she sighs.

As she begins to move, his hands come to rest on her hips.

His thrusts become more urgent.

Her pants become heavier.

His fingers tighten, leaving small crescent moon marks on her skin.

She moves faster, fingers rubbing just above where they are joined.

And then the dam breaks.

~BB~

They lay there, breathing heavily.

The sweat begins to cool on their naked bodies.

He pushes a stand of hair off her face.

She kisses his cheek, rough with morning stubble.

He kisses her lips, swollen from their love making.

And in their post coital haze, they laugh when remembering that he never did manage to start the coffee.

~fin~

AN: I hope you liked the conclusion. Let me know!


End file.
